The Secret of Petra
by Caoimhe Rose
Summary: People are going missing in the desert, then reappearing days later blind and albino. A jewel is found in the possession of a teen girl. The mafia is determind to kill the girl, if she doesn't give it up. Can she find help before its too late? MuttXOC
1. Prologue

**So this story has been rumbling around my head for a few weeks, and I think that you are going to like it.**

Prologue

The heat was tremendous; scalding, and thick. Every breathe he took scorched his lungs, to the point where he could only take small, short shallow breathes through pursed cracked lips. He couldn't see where he was going; something in the cave he had went into, blinded him. Though, as he stumbled through the gritty, rough, hot sand, he thought he could hear children's voices flowing through the air.

He was, though. The poor, blind, man was stumbling into a small village. The man didn't know, or realize he looked completely different. Some of the children ran a bit, away from the man, giving him some wary distance. Others didn't move, just stared. Nobody spoke for some time, until, "Mama, come quick!" A small boy cried.

An older woman came out from a nook in a rock out-crop. An expression of worry was placed on her face. Deep creases from the years of living in the desert, becoming deeper on her weathered features. He dark brown eyes sparkled with anxiety, or excitement. She flicked a piece of dark hair out of her face, as she let her pupils adjust to the harsh desert light. "What is…oh!" Turning and putting her head back into the nook, she exclaimed, "Saji! Be quick!"

"Maji, what is it?" asked a middle aged man, with a long black beard and a long brown cloak, as he came towards Maji.

Maji stooped on the sand, next to the man. Quietly, she spoke to him. "Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

The man immediately croaked, "Wa- wa-water."

"Finji, quick, run and bring some water." Maji commanded the boy who had called her. Quick as a flash, the small boy ran to another opening in the rock, and disappeared. A few seconds later, he reappeared, bringing a bucket and a cup. Finji placed them down beside his mother. She put some water in the cup, and placed it in the man's hands.

With shaking fingers, the man slowly tipped the cup back, letting the cool water trickle down his parched throat. "Thank you," he said as he brought the cup down. "Something happened in there."

"In where?" Maji asked, as she exchanged looks with Saji.

"In a cave I had been exploring." The man told her. "It blinded me, so I can't see."

"Sir, what is your name?" Saji asked his voice rumbling.

"My name is Amiji." Amiji told him, and then said, "I am nineteen, sir."

Maji and Saji exchanged another look. Maji reached out and drew her fingers through Amiji's pure white hair. "Amiji, you don't have white hair, do you?"

"No, ma'am." Worry tightened in the young man's gut. "Why?"

"I believe more then just blindness came of you."

**Cliffy of sorts! I can't wait to get the next chapter up, but can i have three or more reviews please? pretty please with cherries and cookies on top?**


	2. Chapter 1: JD Vitti

**Wow, its felt like forever since i last wrote a chapter of this story!**

**_Mutt: Yeah!!!!!_**

**Shut up you!**

**_Mutt: :P nope._**

**Well, at least let me say some other things...sheesh. Here is my responses to the 1 review i got:**

**Ragnhild: thank you so much for the review! i am glad that you liked it. don't worry, i will definetly be continuing, i have the third chapter almost written, and the second almost typed up.**

**_Mutt: can we get on the story????_**

Chapter 1: J.D. Vitti

(Mutt)

I really can't wait till this period is over. All I want to do is go out and ride my motorcycle in the country, since it isn't raining. I believe on these kinds of days, teachers should be gagged and bound. Then us teenagers could go and hang out. Well, at least I haven't gotten in trouble, yet.

The intercom crackled, and our teacher stopped talking about some kind of English grammar thing. Everyone, including the teacher, turned and looked at it. I did too, and I am sure that we were all wondering the same thing: Who the hell was getting in trouble, this time?

The intercom crackled again, and Mr. Groulz's, our school's secretary, voice could be heard. "Mrs. Gilzmoto?"

"Yes," Mrs. Gilzmoto replied.

The intercom crackled again. "Is Mu- Mr. Jones there?"

Shit.

Mrs. Gilzmoto sighed, "Yes, Mr. Groulz, he's here."

"Could you please send hum up to the office? There is someone here, who wants to talk to him."

"Okay, may I send him up in a few minutes?"

You could hear muffled voices, probably Mr. Groulz and whoever wated to talk to me, coming from the intercom. Finally, after about forty more seconds of this, he came back. "That's fine. All she wants is some help, but is okay with waiting a few more minutes." With that, the intercom went silent, leaving all of us silent.

Then, as if someone had turned the volume up, the class started to talk again. I could hear bits and pieces of what was being said, coming from my classmates, swirling around me.

"So, who's the girl?" Jimmy Litz asked, nudging me in the ribcage. He's my best friend, and we've known each other since we could remember. "Come on Mutt!" He raised his eyebrows.

Double shit. "Well, I don't know who the girl is, but I am betting its someone looking for my dad."

Jimmy laughed. "No, the girl is definitely looking for you."

I frowned, replaying the whole thing in my mind, searching for the part that told Jimmy that the girl was looking for me. I couldn't find it. "Look, just tell me okay?"

"I can't believe you missed it!" Jimmy told me. Leaning closer, he spoke quieter; as if not wanting the other people in the room to hear. "Mr. Groulz, when he began, he started to call you Mutt. Then he stopped and called you Mr. Jones." He looked at me. "Didn't you hear him say that?"

"No I didn't," I told him.

"Mutt?" A female voice asked from behind me.

I turned in my seat, to find Rebekca Traylt standing behind me. Oh, boy, this could be interesting. "Yeah?" Rebekca, I swear, thinks we are dating. We aren't, we only went out once. Does that make me her boyfriend? Oh Lord…

Rebekca put her hands on her hips, eyes flashing. "Who is she?"

Triple shit. Facing Rebekca, I opened my mouth, "Look, I don't know who the girls is, and-"

"Then why are you going to go to the office?" her glare was intensifying, and it was pretty obvious that she was pretty pissed.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked angrily. Gripping my desk, I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"Because, I'm-"

I looked at her, and sighed. "No you aren't."

Rebekca looked shocked. "What?"

I pulled my jacket on, as I spoke. "We aren't a couple." I grabbed my useless books, and stuffed them into my bag.

"But…"

I hated to say it, "Rebekca, look that was years ago. I am not interested in you anymore."

Before she could reply though, "Mr. Groulz said, "Mutt, you may go to the office."

"Thank you." I said to her. Turning to Jimmy, "See you later man."

"Let me know what happens." Came the reply. I nodded, and headed out the door quickly.

Well, that could have been worse…I wonder what is in store for me in the office? I quickly walked through the quiet halls, passing my dad's classroom. Back pedaling, I stopped and watched my dad teach.

"Shit." I hissed, and continued down the hall when my dad's dark brown eyes met mine. I gulped, he didn't look pleased.

Finally I made it to the office. Stepping into the quite spacious room, which I have become quite familiar with over the years, I saw the most gorgeous girl in my life. I gasped, quietly and the girl turned. Her ice blue eyes, framed by long blackey-blue hair that went down to her waist, met my dark brown ones. Her eyes widened, as she saw me, then narrowed slightly. The thing that caught my eye, was she gulped as her eyes widened and narrowed.

Uh-oh. I think I am falling for her, but could she be falling for me too? I grinned shyly, and walked to the desk. Leaning against the desk, I said, "Hey Mr. Groulz. How are you doing?"

Mr. Groulz looked up, and smiled warmly. "Hey Mutt. Your visitor is over there." He moved his eyes in the direction of the girl, then winked at me.

I said, "Thanks." Then turned and walked over to the girl. I saw, up close,that she was even prettier then I first thought. Her hair had light blue streaks in it, making her eyes standout even more. As my eyes traveled, I noticed she had a small cut just under her left eye, but it still made her beautiful. She was wearing some makeup, but not as much as some of the girls I go to school with.

Then I noticed her clothes; they weren't anything like what the girls in my class would wear. All she had on, from what I could see, was a black t-shirt with a silver angel on it, and black jeans. Her jeans were so tight that they made her legs even skinnier. Were these what mum was talking about, skinny jeans?

I sat down in a chair, beside her. She looked at me, then said, "Are you Mr. Jones?"

Cracking another shy smile, I said, "No, I'm Henry Jones."

The girl laughed. As she laughed, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Well, your still a 'Mr. Jones', Henry." I already knew we were going to be friends, and maybe more…

"Mutt." I told her. "Please call me Mutt."

She arched her eyebrows, and repeated, "Mutt, huh?"

I shrugged. "Its better then being called Harley, like my motorcycle." Suddenly I realized that I didn't know her name. "Errr…sorry, I didn't ask you sooner, what is your name?"

So quiet that I almost didn't hear it, "J.D. Vitti." I saw her face turn away from me. J.D. hmmm…sounds like a guys name, though it suites her.

"J.D. you okay?" I asked quietly. Somehow I knew that whatever she was going to say next, was going to have a big impression on our relationship, because whatever it is she has to have trusted me a lot to say it.

J.D.'s face crumpled, and she started to cry. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"No, I'm not okay. I need help, or he'll do it again."

Him? Do what? "Who will do what to you, J.D.?" my heart was pumping quickly, what could have this guy done to her? I laced my fingers through her's.

"J.D. what did this ma do to you?"

"He…he…raped me." J.D. chocked out. "I didn't see who it was."

How could this happen to a girl like J.D.? I gritted my teeth, and said, "I'll find who did this, I promise."

(J.D.)

"Really?" Why would Mutt do this for me? He just met me. Then again, I did trust my gut to tell him, so I guess its my fault that I brought this on to him. But there is just something about him that makes me want to trust him, I just can't figure out what it is right now.

"I swear," Mutt's grip tightened around me, me closer to him. "J.D. I swear to God that I will never let you get hurt again."

I sniffed, my tears finally had stopped. I wrapped my arms around him, and leand my head against his broad chest. "Mutt, why? I am not special to anyone. No one cares about me."

Before Mutt could reply, a deep voice said, "Mutt!?!"

**wow! talk about heavy! any questions? concerns? review and let me have it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Insight and Motorcycles

Chapter 2: Insight and Motorcycles

(Indy)

I didn't expect to walk into the office to see Mutt hugging a strange girl. Before I knew it, I said, "Mutt?" Both Mutt and the girl looked up at me, as I came up to them. I was shocked to see as I got closer, the girl leaned more into Mutt, who didn't mind in anyway; except for holding her closer to himself.

Mutt whispered something to the girl and she nodded. The girl unwrapped her arms from around Mutt, but kept one hand clasped in his. "Hey Dad, why are you in the office? Did you get into trouble?" Mutt asked, smiling.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Mutt." I replied dryly. "Actually I came here, to see why you were walking around when you were supposed to be in class."

"Dad," Mutt said, "This is J.D. Vitti."

Vitti, Vitti, why does that name ring a bell? "Nice to meet you, J.D. I'm Henry Jones or Professor." J.D. stuck her hand out, and we shook hands.

"Your also Indiana Jones, dad." Mutt added.

"Grandma Maria was right then!" exclaimed J.D.

I looked at the girl, with her black hair and ice blue eyes. As I looked into her eyes, I could see something. I could see the hurt was melting away, but I couldn't figure out what was taking it away. Marie, as in Marie Harochaw? I cleared my throat, then asked, "J.D. was your grandmother Marie Harochaw?"

"Yes," she paused for a moment. "She died last year."

A wave of sympathy waved over me. "I am sorry, J.D. Is there anything that you need help with?"

J.D. blushed. "Well, you see, my grandmother was my legal guardian. When her will was opened and read, she left everything to me. She also said, that if anyone tries to get my necklace away from me, I had to run for my life. If this happened I was to find the man named Indiana Jones."

"So someone has tried to steal your necklace?" Mutt asked. He looked shocked. J.D. nodded.

I felt shocked. Marie had been my childhood friend. To know that someone had hurt her granddaughter, and was trying to steal something, was like a punch in the gut. "So how did you get here? When did you get here?"

"I got here by walking, then sleeping in the forest and country. I got here two days ago." J.D. told us. "I have a backpack, but right now it is in a locker at the mall. Last night, I slept on the floor in one of the mall departments." She looked thoughtful for a second. "I think the store was Sears."

Mutt started to laugh uncontrollably, and J.D. gave him an injured look. "Sorry J.D. I'm just laughing because I can't believe you managed to not get caught." J.D. smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

(Mutt)

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have laughed. Fine! I really shouldn't have; I know that it was rude of me. After all she basically just risked her life to get to us.

"J.D. I was hoping that you would come home with Mutt and I for the night," Dad said to J.D. He glanced at me, then said, "I am sure Mutt here would really be happy if you came home."

How did...? I don't even want to know. "He's right you know."

J.D. looked up at me, her head resting against my chest, and smiled. "Okay I'll come. Only if it is okay with you guys.

"Of course," I exclaimed, then looked at dad. "Have you talked, or even let Mum know?"

"Er...well," Dad's face flushed. "I'm sure she'll be fine with having J.D. stay." He told us, finally. Both J.D. and I laughed.

"Mutt?"

I looked down, and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Do you have another class now?"

I looked at the watch on my left wrist. "No, I have a spare, then at two forty-five, I have a class. It only goes till three-thirty." Looking at my dad I said, "I am sure that the professor," I looked at my dad, again, "will let you come and sit in the classroom."

Chuckling dad reassured me. "Don't worry. J.D. you are welcome to come and join in the class." Then he said, "I have to go, but see you in class." He gave me a warning glance. "Don't be late." Turning he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Grinning I asked J.D., "Wanna go for a ride on my motorcycle?"

"You have a motorcycle? Sure, let's go!"


End file.
